


Bath time (épisode 6)

by BlueRavenCordyr



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRavenCordyr/pseuds/BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: Un dîner aux chandelles dans un restaurant de luxe était assurément une bonne manière de confirmer son nouveau statut de petit ami officiel de Craig Tucker. Sauf si le cochon d'Inde de celui ci décidait d'ajouter son propre romantisme à cette soirée.





	1. Chapter 1

Cartman serait fier de lui, son élève modèle avait suivi ses instructions à la lettre. En y mettant tout de même sa petite touche personnelle.

Comme le lui avait conseillé son confident, Clyde s'était montré discret durant la journée de cours, pas fuyant mais moins expansif qu'à son habitude. Pour créer un certain manque chez Craig, donner l'impression d'insaisissabilité, un point important pour se faire désirer et encore plus aimer par son complice. Enfin, d'après la grande connaissance d'Eric Cartman, et Clyde devait bien avouer que ça tenait la route. Et puis cela ne blessait pas son ami comme il ne le fuyait pas, c'était bien plus subtil !

En somme, pas mal de petits détails importants avant de proposer très solennellement à son meilleur ami de l'accompagner dans le restaurant qui allait le ruiner. Mais avant ce moment fatidique et fatal pour ses pauvres économies, la journée lui avait semblé plus longue et interminable que jamais, maintenant que Craig était presque son petit ami... Oui, un micro doute subsistait. Pouvaient-ils déjà prétendre être comme un couple juste après un premier rencart à ne même pas avoir résulté sur un tendre baiser, ou une étreinte pleine de romantisme ? Peut-être même que les homosexuels ne fonctionnaient pas de la même manière, qu'un certain rituel devait se mettre en place avant une mise en couple officielle. 

 

Petit ami ou pas, dès son réveil, Clyde avait tout de même attrapé son portable pour envoyer un message à celui qui restait toujours son meilleur ami (Si ses calculs étaient pour une fois exacts, le fait de sortir avec une personne ne rayait pas la relation amicale passée).  
Avec malgré tout un peu d’appréhension mêlée à une vive excitation très joviale, le gamin avait donc rapidement rédigé l'amorce de leur première conversation matinale. Sans réfléchir trop longtemps ou se questionner sur la portée de chaque mot. Sinon, le soupirant sans cesse éconduit de Bebe Stevens savait qu'il allait changer d'avis, couper son portable, et préférer adresser la parole à son ami en le voyant dans le bus. En sachant très bien qu'il n'oserait jamais dire en face à face à Craig qu'il repensait encore à leur rencart de la veille. Alors que par message cela semblait si simple et idéal...  
Sauf l'attente insupportable suite à cet envoi. Et le petit moment de stress grimpant en même temps que ce combat mental pas forcément logique, qui consistait à s'incendier soi-même pour avoir osé envoyer un message aussi niais à un pote. Affreusement niais et dégoulinant de naïveté !  
À coup sûr, dès qu'il allait le voir, le fan de cochons d'Inde allait se moquer de lui et le traiter de petite fille romantique. Sous entendant qu'il ne voulait pas d'un petit ami aussi ridicule et mièvre. Mais un gars instruit et brillant, comme Mark. Alors que Clyde était plus que jamais convaincu d'être sans conteste meilleur et plus séduisant que cet indésirable. Son reflet lui faisant face pendant qu'il se coiffait de la plus cool des façons n'allait sûrement pas lui dire le contraire. 

Ni Craig, puisque celui-ci venait de justement répondre à son message. Plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumée ! D'habitude, son compère prenait tout son temps pour se manifester. Parce que, selon lui, ce genre de chose pouvait attendre. Peut-être aussi qu'il prenait d'abord le soin de s'occuper de Stripe. Et Clyde ne s'en vexait pas, il se servait même de ce détail pour taquiner gentiment son compère si dévoué et surprotecteur.  
En revanche, ce matin, son cher ami très proche du titre de petit ami lui avait répondu quelques minutes après. En avouant que lui aussi y repensait beaucoup à ce rencart... Décidément, le gamin adorait ce mot, surtout quand ce terme bien précis se liait à son meilleur ami. 

Pour un bon nombre de non connaisseurs, ces messages entre deux amis visiblement très maladroits avec le nouveau tournant de leur relation paraîtraient bien futiles. Voire ridicules. Mais pas pour Clyde, qui avait à moitié bondi de surprise devant ce message pas attendu si tôt, dont la réponse lui faisait esquisser un immense sourire ému. Ces quelques mots, cette réponse très brève, lui faisait ressentir quelque chose de très agréable. Un bonheur à la fois physique et mental, une sensation que l'éternel admirateur de Bebe Stevens se serait fait une joie de ressentir encore un peu si son père n'avait pas frappé à sa porte pour le prévenir gentiment de se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas rater son bus et arriver en retard à l'école. 

 

Oui, l'école. Le lieu où il allait revoir son meilleur ami, très proche de devenir son petit ami vu le message que Craig lui avait envoyé. Ou peut-être que leur situation de couple serait officielle une fois le bon moment passé, quand ils pourraient enfin échanger sans trop de problème un vrai baiser...  
En attendant, Clyde avait fait de son mieux pour passer une journée de cours des plus normales. En plaisantant avec ses amis, affichant sa bonne humeur habituelle, sa bonne volonté lors de ses interventions hélas pas toujours très concluantes durant les heures d'études. Et, bien sûr, sans éviter Craig Tucker. Celui-ci ne s'était d'ailleurs pas montré particulièrement différent de d'habitude. À part peut-être quelque petits regards appuyés sur la personne de son meilleur ami, cette fois complètement consentant et au courant des sentiments de son complice. Des sentiments peut-être bien partagés, mais Clyde ne pouvait pas encore l'affirmer ni se sentir complètement stable à ce sujet. Et sentait qu'il avait besoin de l'intervention de Craig. Que ce dernier manifeste, lui et ses sentiments, de manière un peu plus explicite. Pas forcément le premier pas, mais un peu plus que ces brefs coups d’œil ou ces petits sourires touchants mais trop lointains. Sauf si les gays se démarquaient encore une fois des codes romantiques, par prudence ou pour rendre le jeu plus excitant. Sans chercher à s'investir davantage dans la relation finalement peu sérieuse si on excluait le sexe...  
Non, Craig ne pouvait pas être comme ça. Sinon, pourquoi lui aurait-il envoyé un si beau message ce matin, en admettant que ce rendez-vous le hantait lui aussi. Donc que ce moment comptait à ses yeux et voulait bien dire quelque chose !   
Craig avait peut-être juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Si ça se trouve, ses sentiments amoureux tournés vers son meilleur ami dataient de longtemps, de l'école élémentaire par exemple. Ainsi, comme par miracle, devenir enfin le petit ami de Clyde Donovan devait lui sembler trop beau pour être vrai. De quoi le rendre tout à fait légitime de quémander un petit moment d'adaptation. 

Même si son meilleur ami autrefois aimé uniquement secrètement, lui, se sentait plus que prêt. La preuve : Sans jouer les tire-au-flanc, ce bouffeur de tacos plus que jamais impatient d'arriver à l'heure-H d'un futur nouveau rencart avait foncé chez lui dès la fin des cours. Bien sûr, sans oublier avant de saluer tous ses amis. Surtout Craig auquel il avait fait un petit clin d’œil assez discret. Tellement discret que le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde paraissait douter de cette marque d'affection très particulière. En tout cas, Clyde savait d'avance que son cher ami ne se contenterait pas de simplement hausser un sourcil une fois qu'il le verrait au moment de l'invitation à un dîner aux chandelles, tout à l'heure. 

Car son compère allait soigner chaque détail, à commencer par sa tenue.   
En faisant une petite entorse aux consignes de Cartman, son protégé bien dissipé n'avait pas choisi ses vêtements les plus chers pour cette grande occasion dans un endroit si huppé. À la place, Clyde s'était rabattu sur des habits de la couleur préférée de son ami. Tout aussi élégants, mais pas trop non plus. Son instinct lui soufflait de ne pas en faire des tonnes, et que ce petit clin d’œil vestimentaire plairait déjà beaucoup à celui avec lequel il allait passer la soirée.  
En attendant d'avoir l’approbation de celui que le gamin était encore tout ému de désigner comme son petit ami, l'image que lui renvoyait le grand miroir de sa chambre lui plaisait. Le bleu était une couleur qui lui allait plutôt bien. Pourvu que Craig pense la même chose... Pourquoi au lieu de le titiller pendant des années pour savoir quel était son style de fille il ne lui avait pas plutôt demandé ce qui lui plaisait chez un gars...! 

Tant pis. Pour se redonner du courage face à ce petit moment de doute, Clyde avait relu la fameuse réponse à son message de la matinée. Une adorable réponse. Si inattendue de la part de son ami. Bien plus précieuse que n'importe quel message que quelques jolies filles avaient daigné lui envoyer. À part peut-être ceux des filles assez délurées, qui n'hésitaient pas à parler de sexe ou de sujet tout aussi excitants. Quoique, ça ne produisait pas le même plaisir que le récent message de son meilleur ami. C'était donc ça la différence entre l'amour et la simple attirance purement primaire ?

Peu importe, d'un pas fièrement décidé, il était sorti de chez lui pour traverser les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la maison des Tucker. C'était presque trop rapide, subitement stressant...  
Depuis toujours, le gamin bénissait un dieu assez gentil pour lui avoir fait la grâce d'être le voisin de son meilleur ami. Comme ça, ils pouvaient plus souvent jouer ensemble et se voir en se penchant simplement à la fenêtre.  
En ce moment, Clyde aurait sérieusement préféré marcher un peu plus que quelques pauvres secondes. Pour pouvoir penser à plein de choses existentielles, comme la réaction qu'aurait son pote, la qualité du menu de ce fameux restaurant, l'instant où il raccompagnerait Craig et où ça serait peut-être le bon moment... Se dire aussi qu'il était encore temps de faire demi-tour, revenir à ses vieux démons l’entraînant dans une dangereuse lâcheté.   
Mais pas si vite se faire la réflexion qu'à cette heure-ci, les parents de Craig devaient être rentrés du travail. L'invité surprise priait donc très fort pour que ça soit son ami qui lui réponde. Ou Tricia. Mais pas des adultes auxquels il devrait mentir et soutenir leurs regards chargés d'une pauvre confiance sauvagement poignardée pour une bonne cause.

Fort heureusement, c'était la personne que le gamin avait le plus envie de voir qui venait de lui ouvrir la porte. Pour un peu, Clyde se serait jeté sur son ami pour lui offrir son plus chaleureux câlin. Avec une petite touche d'émotion en plus. Sauf que Craig ne semblait pas franchement ravi de le voir. Pas en colère, juste mal à l'aise, contrarié. Comme s'il avait remarqué le soin qu'avait apporté son compère à sa tenue, son air solennel, et la demande qui allait sûrement avec. Une demande qu'il ne pourrait honorer, Mark l'avait devancé et invité le fan de cochons d'Inde dans un restaurant encore plus chic... Impossible !   
Quand même, celui qui n'était visiblement pas attendu voulait en avoir le cœur net. Pour, si besoin, aveuglement écouter les conseils de Cartman et saboter ce rendez-vous intolérable. 

 

\- Je te dérange ?

 

\- Stripe vient de renverser du jus d'orange sur lui. J'allais lui donner un bain. 

 

Si la situation ne devenait pas de plus en plus bancale au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, Clyde aurait tout bonnement éclaté de rire. En écoutant son ami lui conter la mésaventure de son animal de compagnie. Et très bien imaginer le petit cochon d'Inde observer son ami humain en train de lui préparer minutieusement son dîner. Ravi de tout le mal qu'il se donnait en coupant délicatement chaque fruit et légume lui étant destinés. Stripe restait néanmoins très impatient, et un peu maladroit, si bien qu'il avait fait tomber le jus d'orange mis de côté pour assaisonner son plat.  
Finalement, en apprenant qu'après s'être ébroué, Stripe en avait profité pour entamer son bon repas, comme si de rien était et de la plus innocente des façons malgré sa petite bêtise, Clyde n'avait pu réprimer un fou rire. Puis avait failli instantanément perdre ses moyens une fois sa brève hilarité passée pour être en mesure de remarquer que son ami le regardait avec un petit sourire très doux. Comme si Craig trouvait son rire mignon, pensant même qu'il était tout simplement adorable durant une crise de rire. Malgré que son complice lui ait toujours affirmé le contraire (Que ça lui donnait juste un air stupide), et qu'il avait bien vite repris ses esprits (lui aussi) pour proposer à son ami d'entrer.  
Histoire de ne pas le laisser rentrer misérablement chez lui, la queue entre les jambes, alors que son enthousiasme scintillait encore de mille feux.

À vrai dire, là c'était surtout son cerveau qui surchauffait et faisait des étincelles. En se dépêchant de laver le petit rongeur, ils pouvaient arriver à temps pour le bus et donc se rendre en courant au grand restaurant réservé exprès. Mais, connaissant son compère, le gamin savait que Craig allait passer un temps fou à s'occuper de Stripe, jusqu'à sécher méticuleusement chacun de ses poils. Et Clyde ne lui jetait pas la pierre, lui aussi pensait à la bonne santé du cochon d'Inde. D'un autre côté, ce rendez-vous restait aussi très important pour leur couple pas encore tout à fait certifié. Il y avait bien un petit quelque chose, mais un certain truc manquait encore. Comme un certain baiser. Encore fallait-il que cette embrassade soit donnée le plus romantiquement possible. Mais comment embrasser convenablement celui qui le mois dernier était encore son meilleur ami... À tous niveaux, les choses restaient donc encore très confuses.

Pour couronner le tout et confirmer la situation de crise, Clyde venait à l'instant de penser qu'il avait besoin des conseils de Cartman. Savoir s'il devait agir comme un véritable petit ami dominant et forcer tendrement la main à sa moitié pour qu'ils puissent passer une soirée inoubliable. Ou se comporter comme le meilleur ami modèle de Craig Tucker, et le laisser en tête-à-tête avec Stripe.  
Même s'il avait déjà une vague idée de la réponse de son confident, le gamin ressentait le besoin d'avoir une oreille attentive, une bouée de sauvetage, et le seul au courant pour sa relation de plus en plus incertaine.

 

Heureusement, Craig le connaissait assez bien pour ne pas se méfier et avoir de sérieux doutes lorsque son pote lui avait demandé s'il pouvait utiliser la salle de bain alors qu'il aurait pu y aller chez lui. Clyde Donovan était le genre de gars assez étourdi pour se lancer à corps perdu dans un projet et se rendre compte au mauvais moment qu'il avait une envie pressante. Il avait déjà fait le coup lors de son grand moment en tant que Seigneur des Ténèbres, quand le banni de Kupa Keep avait dû foncer aux toilettes et mettre un temps fou à réajuster son costume, alors qu'il était censé faire un glorieux discours de remerciement à tous ceux qui venaient s'allier à sa cause. Heureusement que son fidèle assassin lui avait prêté main forte pour se rhabiller correctement, et avoir ainsi fière allure devant ses nouveaux alliés heureusement pas trop regardants de son léger retard.  
Ce coup-ci, le Seigneur des Ténèbres déchu était seul pour faire face à ce petit changement de programme. Enfin presque, son ancien ennemi juré durant la quête du Bâton de la vérité allait peut- être le tirer de ce guêpier. Si ce gros lard voulait bien se bouger le cul et tendre le bras pour attraper son portable avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... ! À chaque fois que des pas s'approchaient de la salle de bain, Clyde sentait sa dernière heure arriver.

Au bout de bien trop longtemps, des tonalités insupportables à compter, Eric Cartman avait finalement décroché. Et, à en juger par le ton de sa voix, il n'était pas spécialement ravi de se faire déranger par son élève auquel il n'était pas censé offrir des heures supplémentaires de ses précieux cours. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, son petit protégé devait donc expliquer le plus calmement et succinctement possible l'état actuel des lieux. 

 

\- Tu as une drôle de voix... Craig t'a torturé ?! 

 

En tête de sa liste de choses à faire absolument, Clyde notait mentalement en grosses lettres capitales rouges d'humilier Cartman dès qu'ils se reverraient. Le cogner serait trop risqué comme toute sa graisse devait le rendre invincible aux coups. Et puis, certains de ses conseils restaient tout de même précieux pour sa relation avec Craig.  
Seulement, ce gros con faisait encore exprès d'ajouter des éléments exagérément libidineux à une réalité beaucoup moins... Surréaliste ! En demandant d'une voix ingénue si la gorge profonde qu'il avait dû faire à son pote gay adoré était la cause de cette voix enrouée et étouffée. Comme si Craig allait lui demander une chose pareille... Toutefois, en apprenant que son ami (jusque-là déclaré comme strictement hétérosexuel) commençait à se découvrir une attirance pour les hommes, peut-être allait-il en profiter et lui demander des choses très peu amicales. Alors que son complice ne brûlait pas d'impatience de découvrir ce genre de chose sous la contrainte, plutôt sous un jour beaucoup plus romantique. Si bien sûr la chose était possible avec celui qui était presque complètement son petit ami.  
En fait, le seul génie du mal ici c'était Cartman. Un génie diabolique très loin d'être un imbécile, et donc parfaitement à même de comprendre que son interlocuteur devait chuchoter pour ne pas que le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde soit au courant de leur conversation téléphonique. 

Sauf si c'était justement ce que ce gros lard voulait ! Que Craig découvre l'étrange mais pour le moment solide relation de confiance à s'être nouée entre son meilleur ami et ce gars qu'il détestait cordialement. Malgré ses sentiments amoureux, qu'il soit terriblement déçu de la conduite de ce misérable bouffeur de tacos toujours aussi peu futé et trop impétueux. Pour finalement couper définitivement les ponts avec lui et se consoler dans les bras de Mark Cotswolds. Triste dénouement. Un plan machiavélique digne de l'esprit torturé d'Eric Cartman...  
Heureusement, au lieu de continuer dans les moqueries de très mauvais goût, ce dernier écoutait attentivement les dernières nouvelles au sujet de la gaffe très mignonne de Stripe, à mettre surtout en péril un futur rencart aussi chic que romantique. Mais son confident n'était plus un grand sorcier capable de quelques miracles causés par le pouvoir de l'imagination, il s'illustrait à présent comme une présence fataliste mais au combien réaliste.

 

\- Laisse tomber, Clyde. Ça va durer des heures et vous allez tout rater. Ce fétichiste de cochons d'Inde serait prêt à vendre sa mère si sa bestiole le lui demandait.... 

 

Encore une fois, Eric exagérait un peu mais n'avait pas non plus complètement tort. Tous les proches de Craig Tucker savaient combien il adorait les cobayes, et s'inquiétait davantage des moqueries faites sur Stripe que celles au sujet de sa propre mère !  
Un jour, pour défendre l'honneur de son animal de compagnie et de tous les cochons d'Inde réunis, le gamin au bonnet péruvien s'était même battu avec un élève de l'école. Celui-ci argumentait que les cochons d'Inde grillés étaient paraît-il délicieux. Que ça avait le goût du poulet ! Et avant d'avoir eu le temps de détailler la recette du ragoût à base de viande de cochon d'Inde, ce petit plaisantin s'était brutalement fait mettre à terre pour recevoir une pluie de coups, répliquer de plus belle, et provoquer une formidable animation. Bien sûr, les parents des deux garnements indisciplinés n'en avaient pas cru leurs oreilles en apprenant la raison de cette bagarre. Mais beaucoup de gamins avaient appris combien les cochons d'Inde pouvaient devenir un sujet sensible. Presque sacré !

Ce n'était donc pas la peine de faire miroiter à Craig un repas dans un restaurant étoilé. Encore moins un éventuel baiser de sa part. Son presque petit ami se demandait d'ailleurs s'il comptait plus que Stripe... Avant de s'engager sur ce terrain glissant et tortueux, Clyde avait eu droit à la sage conclusion de son cher confident. 

 

\- Je pense que tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, pour te changer les idées avec quelques magazines...

 

Trop tard, Clyde venait de lui raccrocher au nez avant de savoir la nature de ces magazines. Le gamin connaissait déjà le sujet des fameuses revues. Et savait très bien ce qu'il devait faire pour le cas de Craig.


	2. Chapter 2

Même avec sa fourrure rendue toute poisseuse et hirsute à cause d'une soudaine douche d'agrume, Stripe restait adorablement mignon. À continuer de grignoter son morceau de carotte sans lever son petit nez en entendant un nouvel arrivant s'annoncer. Finalement aussi intelligent que ses confrères les rats, le petit rongeur devait deviner qu'il s'agissait de Clyde Donovan. Un personnage bienveillant et bien connu qui s'invitait souvent chez son ami humain. Pas besoin de s'en inquiéter. 

L'invité en question se faisait même la réflexion que niveau score d'attitude involontairement adorable, son meilleur ami n'était pas mal classé non plus. Assis en tailleur sur son lit, en train de tranquillement observer Stripe qui avait l'autorisation spéciale de manger sur la couverture. Surtout, pour ajouter quelques points mignons en plus, Craig avait automatiquement relevé la tête vers son ami en le voyant arriver dans la chambre, après un bref passage à la salle de bain qui ne l'avait pas vraiment soulagé. Pas du tout même.

Mais tant pis si Cartman restait un gros con égoïste, alors que celui à s'être confié à lui à ce moment précis aurait expressément eu besoin de vrais conseils. Et non des plaisanteries lourdes, insupportables, insultantes. Ou d'ordre de repli terriblement frustrant et peu romantique... Sûrement pas. Clyde ne comptait pas retourner chez lui, se barricader dans sa chambre, se terrer dans son lit en se pelotonnant dans les couvertures pour pleurer toute la nuit. Et se goinfrer de crème glacée en regardant des films fleur bleue. Il le faisait bien assez comme ça quand une énième fille le quittait. 

 

En plus, en fuyant encore misérablement face à une difficulté, le gamin aurait manqué cette toute nouvelle sensation exclusivement provoquée par son meilleur ami. La fameuse sensation devenue récemment familière mais toujours terriblement prenante. Une sensation à lui paralyser tout le corps, qui le déstabilisait autant qu'elle lui apportait une agréable bouffée de chaleur. Celle causée par un certain regard que son ami posait sur lui. Un regard attentif, presque concentré. Mais pas une observation de nature perverse ou moqueuse, plutôt une douce appréciation de ce qu'il voyait. Confirmée par un petit commentaire qui pourrait sembler anodin, une politesse correcte offerte entre deux bons potes. Une réplique que Clyde aurait pu accueillir avec un ricanement en commentant que c'était très gay. Pourtant, l'éternel soupirant de Bebe Stevens ne prenait pas ça comme un simple compliment, ni des mots à tourner en dérision, quand son compère commentait que cette couleur lui allait très bien.

Craig avait donc remarqué sa tenue une fois de plus particulièrement soignée. Nullement décidée au hasard mais choisie rien que pour lui. Pour ce moment, le moment précieux qu'ils auraient dû passer juste tous les deux. Comme un vrai couple, normal, romantique... Et un peu niais et pas super viril pour ce qui était du sourire ravi que venait d'esquisser le fameux gars à qui le bleu allait si bien. Qui était peut-être bien encore plus mignon en souriant de la sorte, si son petit ami lui faisait à nouveau un commentaire aussi doux que du miel.   
Hélas, avant que ce dernier ait eu le temps d'en faire la remarque ou vomir de dégoût devant autant de mièvrerie, des petits couinements familiers l'avaient rappelé à l'ordre. En bon parent consciencieux de son enfant adoré qui se révélait être un petit cochon d'Inde, Craig avait fait passer Stripe avant la satisfaction de ses sentiments (et aussi probablement de ses pulsions...). Toutefois, Clyde et son orgueil de détenteur du titre de garçon le plus mignon ne s'en offusquaient pas. Ce n'était pas trop grave si son ami ne lui faisait pas un autre compliment bon pour davantage faire briller son sourire, observer Craig caresser doucement du bout du doigt le nez frémissant du rongeur restait un spectacle mille fois plus adorable. Et rassurant, puisque ce geste de tendresse envers un petit animal innocent montrait bien la sensibilité, voir la douceur, de son compère.

Malgré les apparences et sa conduite habituelle pas toujours particulièrement délicate, Craig Tucker devait se montrer très attentionné avec ceux qu'il aimait. Le genre d'individu à compter hors du cercle familial et avec lesquels il était possible de s'épancher plus tendrement que simplement amicalement. Comme avec un fidèle animal de compagnie. Ou la personne aimée.   
Donc, si pour une fois les bonnes grâces de Cupidon se trouvaient de son côté, il y avait peut-être une minuscule chance pour que Craig ne soit pas réfractaire au romantisme et aux choses un peu gnangnan mais amoureuses... Peut-être !

Tout en s'imaginant le gamin au bonnet péruvien lui prendre de lui-même la main, Clyde promenait rêveusement son regard dans la chambre de son ami en se demandant à quoi pourraient ressembler leurs balades en amoureux. En revanche, il savait très bien comment embrasser son complice de la façon la plus cool et romantique possible. Et sans que leur légère différence de taille ne pose problème ! Mais se retrouvait soudainement assailli de doutes au moment où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur un objet devenu un élément gênant. Gênant à cause de certaines paroles signées Cartman, gangrenées d'idées malsaines hélas pas forcément loin d'une inquiétante réalité.  
Assez inquiétante pour arriver à le faire douter de son meilleur ami et lui demander brusquement, d'une façon tout à fait inopportune, comment il avait eu ce sac Red racer sagement posé au pied du lit. Un sac à dos maintenant devenu collector pour tous les fans de la série, déjà relativement cher au moment de sa mise en vente datant à présent de plusieurs années. Un bien ô combien précieux pour le fan absolu qu'était Craig. Qui, à l'époque, avait longuement craché sa rage lorsque ses parents avaient refusé de le lui acheter.  
Heureusement, sa grand-mère toujours aussi généreuse lui avait offert le fameux sac, comme venait de le réexpliquer le fan de cochons d'Inde. Visiblement très étonné que son cher ami ne s'en souvienne pas alors qu'il lui avait annoncé en premier la bonne nouvelle. À moins que Craig soit juste atterré par cette preuve fatale de débilité et la mémoire de poisson rouge de son crétin d'ami. Qu'il avait décidément bien honte d'aimer, et ne voulait même plus comme petit ami finalement. 

Un pauvre gars qui ne pouvait quand même pas avouer qu'il avait cru un instant que lui, son meilleur ami tellement cool, avait un Sugar Daddy. Ou, en plus sombre, que Craig laissait des vieux pervers poser leurs sales pattes sur son corps en échange de quelques billets. Il y avait souvent eu des pédophiles ou des hommes louches très peu recommandables à traîner dans leur ville, ces suppositions n'étaient donc pas complètement impossibles. Mais elles prenaient vie uniquement à cause de la présence néfaste d'une certaine personne, Clyde n'aurait jamais fait tremper son ami dans de si sordides affaires. En plus, pourquoi s'imaginer le pire alors que la simple réalité se définissait comme une parfaite happy end. Un gentil cadeau inoffensif de la part d'une mamie gâteau... Et une question piège pour essayer de mieux comprendre l’absurdité de la sienne.

 

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

 

Une question pas vraiment posée de la manière la plus délicate. Si Craig se montrait infiniment doux avec Stripe, son meilleur ami avait l'impression d'être pris à la gorge pour avouer plus vite. Après avoir fondu devant le regard si chaleureux de son compère, il se retrouvait à présent cloué au mur par ce dernier. Et puis, pour ne pas arranger ses affaires, cette question ressemblait plus à une posture défensive qu'à un réel questionnement... Tous les éléments se liaient contre lui ! Et cette fois, le gamin ne pouvait pas prétexter un détour aux toilettes pour glaner des conseils de la part de son confident. Surtout que Clyde savait qu'il pouvait parfaitement s'en sortir sans Cartman et ses idées graveleuses. Elles lui avaient assez porté malheur comme ça. 

 

\- … Hier soir, j'avais vu ce sac sur Ebay et il était à vendre au triple de son prix d'origine. Heureusement que tu l'as eu avant !

 

\- Ouais, je suppose.

 

Il ne s'agissait pas de la pire façon de se rattraper, ni de l'excuse la plus minable, mais c'était clair que Craig ne le croyait qu'à moitié. Son meilleur ami le voyait à son air contrarié et ce regard en coin. Un bref moment de flottement pour essayer de déchiffrer ces paroles incongrues de la part de son complice, avec lequel il était pourtant souvent sur la même longueur d'ondes malgré leurs différences.  
Cet ami que Craig aimait assez pour ne pas le torturer davantage, et tant bien que mal contourner cette conversation maladroite en lui demandant simplement de prendre le shampoing pour cobayes.

Voilà, une tâche facile, précise, familière, et simple. Faire quelques pas et attraper en haut d'une étagère la bouteille de shampoing. Après réflexion, pour ne pas complètement plomber l'ambiance de ce moment, Clyde préférait se concentrer sur les choses sûres. Vues, confirmées, impossibles à contester. Il connaissait Craig. Il lui faisait confiance. Il le trouvait cool. Il l'aimait... beaucoup. Tout ça, il en était sûr.  
Et sa mémoire n'était pas aussi défaillante, malgré ce que son compère avait pu croire un instant. En saisissant la bouteille de shampoing, l'éternel admirateur de Bebe Stevens remarquait que le niveau n'était pas assez bas pour avoir besoin de refaire une grande expédition à Denver.

 

Complices, les deux amis avaient échangé un petit sourire en se souvenant immédiatement du périple à entourer cette précieuse bouteille de shampoing spécialement conçue pour les cochons d'Inde...

Ça oui, Clyde s'en souvenait encore très bien. Il saluait encore une fois la ruse parfaitement chevronnée de son meilleur ami, lorsque celui-ci était venu le trouver chez lui pour lui demander innocemment (en apparences seulement) s'il voulait bien l'accompagner pour aller faire des courses très importantes. Craig savait parfaitement que son compère adorait le shopping, ou tout simplement faire les magasins. Ne pouvant résister à la tentation et en bon ami qui se respecte, le gamin avait tout de suite accepté.  
Sans réfléchir plus longtemps. Sans deviner que Craig Tucker allait le traîner jusqu'à Denver. Sans imaginer qu'une simple corvée torchée en à peine une heure allait devenir une longue et éprouvante expédition. Sans refuser la chaleureuse fin de journée passée chez la grand-mère de son ami, pour clôturer cette éreintante aventure. 

Avant, les deux gamins s'étaient donc retrouvés dans un bus en route vers Denver. Un trajet bien trop long durant lequel Clyde avait fait quelques courtes siestes contre l'épaule du fan de cochons d'Inde, pour une fois bien conciliant mais qui avait tout de même compté le nombre de fois où son cher ami avait utilisé son bras comme oreiller. D'ailleurs, maintenant que certains sentiments n'étaient plus un secret, ces petits contacts avaient dû être un grand moment de bonheur pour un des deux.   
Une fois arrivés à destination, ils avaient arpenté chaque quartier en tâtonnant. Car Craig ne savait plus très bien l'adresse exacte de la fameuse boutique qui vendait des produits naturels et sans danger pour les petits rongeurs. Avec une pointe d'amusement, et en oubliant volontairement les longues heures de recherches avant de trouver le Saint Graal, le soupirant de Bebe Stevens se souvenait encore de son pote qui avait inspecté avec une grande attention la bouteille de shampoing présentée élogieusement par le vendeur. Pour finalement déclarer, en fixant très calmement le commerçant, que si jamais il y avait le moindre problème avec ce produit, il reviendrait arranger ce problème lui-même. Ne sachant quoi répondre, l'adulte devait se demander d'où sortait ces deux gamins étranges. L'un qui le menaçait à moitié en rangeant tout de même consciencieusement le shampoing dans son sac, et l'autre qui se retenait d'éclater de rire.  
Aujourd’hui, Clyde repensait à cette anecdote avec une tendresse particulière. À cette façon dont son meilleur ami l'avait serré contre lui durant les trajets, et lui avait donné ce sachet de cookies en remarquant la petite baisse de motivation de son complice. Cette expression si mignonne qu'avait eu Craig pour observer les animaux dans les animaleries et son regard sincèrement amical en présentant son meilleur ami à sa grand-mère... Sans trop savoir pourquoi, le gamin avait soudainement envie de refaire une virée à Denver. Avec Craig, bien entendu. Une espèce de sortie en couple, où ils pourraient aller au cinéma, manger en tête-à-tête, s'embrasser passionnément à la nuit tombée... 

En attendant ce grand moment peut-être un tout petit peu trop idéalisé, Clyde suivait bien  
gentiment son ami jusqu'à la salle de bain. Ses pensées passaient d'une constatation bien innocente au sujet de Stripe qui était aussi mignon qu'à son habitude dans les bras de sa "maman adorée", pour ensuite changer radicalement de trajectoire en se demandant si Craig allait l'inviter à rester dormir chez lui ce soir. Et donc bousculer un peu le fameux grand moment de la scène du baiser qui n'était pas censé arriver en sautant autant d'étapes. Sûrement pas après avoir tiré un trait sur la soirée romantique dans un grand restaurant, celle qui devait légitimer leur couple dans les règles. Sauf si, en tant que personne homosexuelle, Craig avait sensiblement une autre façon de faire. Une façon plus directe, peu orthodoxe et aucunement romantique. En allant directement dans le lit de son meilleur ami devenu son petit ami, pour ainsi lui offrir un long baiser langoureux. Et peut-être même se risquer à le toucher. Face à cette situation pas complètement impossible et très peu amicale, Clyde préférait ne pas se demander si tout ceci lui plairait. Car il savait déjà trop bien la réponse, comme ça ne le dégoûtait pas d'y penser. En plus, ces câlins presque pour adultes ne le rendraient pas gay pour autant. Ils renforçaient juste sa bisexualité. Enfin, Clyde voulait quand même le demander à Cartman ou Kenny (et pourquoi pas à Craig) pour en avoir la confirmation. Juste pour en être sûr. 

Quoiqu’il en soit, pour le moment, Craig paraissait uniquement concentré sur le cas de son animal de compagnie. Qu'il venait de délicatement poser dans le lavabo, devenu pour l'occasion la baignoire personnelle de Stripe. Cependant, même fort d'un tel honneur, le cobaye n'en menait pas large. Il avait pourtant l'habitude de temps en temps prendre des bains, et pas une peur panique de l'eau, Stripe restait pourtant méfiant en voyant le robinet se mettre en marche. Pour se rassurer, rester proche d'une présence qui le réconfortait, le petit rongeur avait posé ses pattes griffues sur la main libre de son ami humain. Et avait même droit, malgré que sa fourrure ne soit pas aussi douce que d'habitude, à un petit massage plein de bonne volonté de la part du meilleur ami de ce dernier.

Rien que pour obtenir ce regard rempli de gratitude venant de Craig, Clyde aurait pu lire en entier le manuel pour élever les cochons d'Inde. Et même l'apprendre par cœur, dans toutes les langues. Actuellement, il se félicitait d'assez bien connaître Stripe et les habitudes des cobayes pour savoir que ces adorables animaux appréciaient qu'on leur masse doucement le dos. À moins que cette préférence soit spécifique à ce spécimen en particulier... En tout cas ce bon traitement avait fait son effet, le cochon d'Inde n'avait pas bondi hors du lavabo en sentant un filet d'eau tiède sur son pelage. Le seul à avoir eu un léger frisson suivi d'un mini choc à la fois émotionnel et sensoriel était ce satané bouffeur de tacos, décidément bien sensible au moindre petit effleurement soi-disant gay. Au moment où sa main avait été frôlée par les doigts de son ami, occupé à verser un peu d'eau à la bonne température sur le corps de son animal de compagnie. Une tentative de rapprochement totalement fortuite, et si Craig affichait ce demi sourire satisfait c'était simplement parce qu'il était ravi que son fidèle cochon d'Inde soit si sage durant son bain. Tout comme ce regard bien trop troublant, avec lequel le gamin au bonnet péruvien avait remercié son complice qui venait de lui passer la bouteille de shampoing pour faire diversion. Ça aussi c'était également le pur fruit du hasard !

Fort heureusement, l’attitude mignonne et innocente de Stripe s'occupait de détendre une atmosphère devenue soudainement très peu amicale. Clyde retrouvait son calme et un rythme cardiaque normal en voyant le cochon d'Inde agripper le pull de son ami humain qui appliquait avec d'infinies précautions le produit nettoyant. Sans gestes brusques, agacés, nonchalants... Mais plutôt une grande douceur doublée d'une sincère attention, qui sautaient directement aux yeux de l'unique spectateur de cette scène de nettoyage.

Sans être une grosse brute, son meilleur ami Craig Tucker n’apparaissait pas vraiment comme quelqu'un qui appréciait les choses délicates, la douceur et la minutie. Ni même comme une personne pouvant prendre à cœur des câlineries et des caresses. Que ces mêmes mains puissent frapper si facilement un individu qui avait le malheur de le regarder de travers ou lui faire une mauvaise réflexion, et là de shampouiner si doucement la fourrure d'un petit rongeur...   
Presque instantanément, naturellement, dans un registre légèrement différent, Clyde se disait que finalement Craig devait être un bon petit ami. S'il se montrait aussi doux et caressant avec celui qu'il aimait. À passer tendrement ses doigts sur son visage avant de l'embrasser, quand ce n'étaient pas ses lèvres qui devaient se montrer aussi caressantes pour dessiner la ligne de ses épaules, puis ses mains impatientes mais terriblement chaleureuses en découvrant en détail le corps de l'heureux élu qui ne se s'imaginait pas du tout ce genre de scène bien trop réaliste. Ou si peu. Pas au point d'avoir brusquement trop chaud, tout en sentant quelques frissons juste à l'évocation de certains passages en particulier.  
Pas les pires, et encore moins les plus scandaleux. Tout de même qualifiés de gays. Comme celui où le gamin se voyait embrasser son compère, timidement mais amoureusement, en ayant son corps collé au sien et en se sentant étrangement bien. Un plaisir proche du début si agréable d'une excitation purement sexuelle, avec un petit quelque chose en plus d'apaisant. D'encore plus grisant. De l'attirance amoureuse, ou bien de l'amour tout court ? À moins que les deux allaient ensemble...

 

En fait, le principal concerné ne préférait pas y penser plus longtemps au risque de se retrouver dans une situation encore plus gênante avec son lot de questionnements embrouillés. En plus, même si Craig était (peut-être) son petit ami et qu'il était donc normal d'avoir quelques attirances bien précises, comment pouvait-il penser à des choses aussi étranges dans un moment pareil ! Presque gâcher la pureté de cet instant avec des fantasmes si... bizarres.  
Pour faire passer ce léger trouble, sûrement passager suite à cette découverte de la sensibilité de son meilleur ami ainsi que la sienne face à ce dernier, Clyde faisait gaiement remarquer à son compagnon qu'il donnait l'impression d'avoir fait ça toute sa vie. De donner un bain à un gentil cobaye, pas d'exceller en matière de caresses pas vraiment prudes destinées à un bienheureux partenaire...  
Cette fois, Craig avait joué le jeu sans méfiance, en lui racontant même les premiers bains de Stripe. Ainsi, Clyde apprenait qu'au début le petit animal se débattait beaucoup, avait souvent besoin d'être rassuré avant de tolérer la présence si effrayante de l'eau sur lui. Et ainsi se rendre compte de la patience ajoutée à une sincère tendresse compréhensive venant de son ami humain. Qui le rassurait en commençant par le laver avec une simple éponge. Et n'abusait pas dans son rôle de parent super zélé, Stripe prenait des bains uniquement en cas de réel besoin et pas toutes les semaines. De quoi renforcer les premiers liens de confiance.

C'est vrai, Clyde observait que son ami ne s'énervait jamais lorsque Stripe essayait de fuir pour écourter son bain alors que ses poils étaient encore couverts de mousse. Au lieu d'être agacé et d'insulter à sa façon ce vilain petit rongeur, Craig le reprenait doucement dans ses mains. En lui promettait gentiment que c'était bientôt fini et lui chuchotait même quelque chose à l'oreille. Au risque d'encore une fois s'imaginer embrasser son meilleur ami, l'éternel soupirant de Bebe Stevens ne préférait pas se concentrer et tenter de lire sur ses lèvres. Au moins, ces paroles inconnues avaient fait leur effet pour assagir Stripe. Quelques minutes. Pas assez pour terminer de rincer convenablement son pelage et achever cette séance de nettoyage malgré les petites gesticulations de l'animal. 

Presque instinctivement, sans chercher à se poser trop de questions et s'il avait tout à coup une affinité particulière avec les cobayes, Clyde avait attrapé les petites pattes du cochon d'Inde. Sans les serrer trop fort ni tirer dessus, juste gentiment jouer avec pour occuper Stripe. Allant jusqu'à lui parler, même si le gamin se sentait un peu con de s'adresser ainsi à un petit rongeur... Mais après tout pourquoi pas, il parlait bien avec son chien parfois. Et puis, rien que pour avoir à nouveau droit à un regard chaleureusement reconnaissait venant de son petit ami presque officiel, Clyde voulait bien monologuer des heures au sujet des séries de Disney Channel rien que pour distraire Stripe. En attendant, ce dernier le fixait de ses grands yeux ronds, intrigué mais malgré tout confiant. Et pas du tout vexé quand le meilleur ami de Craig lui faisait remarquer qu'il était très drôle et mignon en étant tout mouillé comme ça. Encore plus impossible à gronder que d'habitude ! Et avant de se demander quel sujet aborder après avoir parlé de la dernière bêtise de Stripe, où Clyde félicitait d'ailleurs le cobaye de ne pas avoir oublié son objectif premier et de tranquillement savourer son repas après ce léger incident, la grande étape du rinçage venait enfin de prendre fin. 

Et, sans conteste maintenant parfaitement rodé pour s'occuper du précieux animal de son meilleur ami, le grand admirateur de Bebe Stevens n'avait pas eu besoin que Craig lui demande de lui passer cette serviette propre préparée exprès pour sécher Stripe. Il accomplissait consciencieusement cette tâche lui-même, et avait surtout eu envie de serrer cet adorable cochon d'Inde dans ses bras après que son meilleur ami lui ait offert un sourire pareil. Pas un immense sourire éclatant et qui serait fortement étrange venant de son pote. Plutôt un petit sourire sincère, voir un peu plus... Clyde appréciait beaucoup Stripe, mais n'aurait jamais cru que ça puisse être aussi plaisant et intéressant de lui donner un bain. De partager ce moment avec Craig surtout, voir son ami sous ce jour, avoir une preuve de sa sensibilité qui pourrait si bien aller avec le romantisme que ce bouffeur de tacos idéalisait tant...   
Et, pour briser d'un coup ce sursaut de sensibilité, en revenant dans la chambre, Clyde retrouvait bien vite une de ses bonnes vieilles habitudes. Consistant à faire une énième réflexion au sujet de l'instinct maternel très développé de son ami. Qui venait de déposer un petit bisou sur la tête de son animal de compagnie, sûrement pour le féliciter de sa patience très relative, en plus de lui avoir donné une récompense à se mettre sous la dent. 

Parce qu'il était le meilleur ami de Craig Tucker, Clyde ne se formalisait pas si ce dernier venait de le gratifier d'un doigt d'honneur et d'une insulte qui n'était pas la pire de son répertoire. Peut-être aussi parce que son attention était toute à ce petit colis posé sur le bureau du fan de cochons d'Inde. Pas besoin de sous-titres, le gamin savait qu'il s'agissait d'un paquet envoyé par la grand-mère de son complice. Elle avait l'habitude d'offrir par voie postale quelques surprises à son petit-fils adoré. De vraies surprises, pas des pulls bien trop grands qui grattaient atrocement. Cette fois-ci, en zieutant à l'intérieur de la boite entrouverte, Clyde reconnaissait des emballages de différentes friandises et autres sucreries en tout genre venant des meilleures boutiques de Denver.  
Derrière lui, à deviner sans grandes difficultés ce qui pouvait autant passionner son cher ami, Craig lui confirmait le contenu du fameux colis. Quelques bonbons et autres douceurs à partager avec son meilleur ami... ! Le meilleur ami en question s'attendait donc à ce que son compère lui propose d’entamer ce fabuleux butin, illégalement, avant leur repas du soir. Mais pas qu'il se glisse dans son dos pour passer la main sous son pull et lui pincer un bourrelet. De quoi faire frémir son pauvre ami, qui espérait sûrement une étreinte un peu plus... Romantique. Et imaginait d'avance la délicieuse mélodie des sacs de bonbons qui se faisaient tripoter puis éventrer sans ménagement. À la place de ce joyeux déballage, il avait eu droit à un tout autre son, un murmure. Où son ami lui glissait à l'oreille que s'il mangeait toute sa part de sucreries ce soir, il allait être comme ce gros porc de Cartman. Qui se gavait de cochonneries dans sa chambre, entouré de ses peluches ridicules, à téléphoner aux quelques amis qui supportaient ses médisances...

Craig n'était pas son meilleur pote pour rien, il savait comment lui apprendre à être raisonnable avec la nourriture sans l'humilier ou le rabaisser. Juste en crachant un peu sur Cartman et ses habitudes discutables. Mais le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde ne le portait pas vraiment dans son cœur et n'était pas censé savoir que Clyde lui avait confié beaucoup de chose sur leur relation amicalement amoureuse. Par contre, Craig était bien placé pour savoir que son ami était terriblement chatouilleux. Au moindre effleurement sur sa petite personne, le gamin commençait à se tortiller en gloussant. Comme maintenant, où sentir les mains de son compère s'activer sur ses côtes avait été fatal. En plus de se retrouver encore légèrement troublé par cette petite proximité physique précédente. Craig ne l'avait pas habitué à ses mains baladeuses, mais son compagnon connaissait ses gestes très lestes et connaisseurs pour le faire éclater de rire dès les premières secondes. Jusqu'à le faire vaciller sur le lit, recroquevillé, encore pantelant, en se faisant la réflexion que Stripe était heureusement installé dans sa cage. Le petit rongeur n'aurait pas à supporter ces gamineries... Des gamineries qui reprenaient de plus belle quand Craig avait remis ça et s'était jeté sur son ami pour le chatouiller à nouveau. En essayant de glisser ses doigts dans son cou, dans l'espoir de le faire suffoquer de rire sûrement. Pour l'heure, la "malheureuse" victime tenait bon malgré ses rires désordonnés. 

À force, même s'il se faisait tout le temps avoir, Clyde connaissait les plans d'attaque de cet agresseur si bien connu et toujours fortement amical. Même si le grand fan de cochons d'Inde lui avait affirmé qu'un jour il arriverait à le faire tellement rire qu'il se pisserait dessus. En attendant ce moment fortement honteux, le soupirant sans cesse éconduit de Bebe Stevens découvrait une nouvelle technique censée peut-être le faire instantanément mourir de rire : Craig venait de poser ses lèvres sur sa tempe, Clyde avait même l'impression qu'il y déposait des petits baisers. Très discrets, furtifs, mais bien perceptibles. Et, dans la foulée, il se rendait compte de la très grande proximité de leurs corps. Pire que de la proximité accidentelle ou amicale, son meilleur ami était à califourchon sur sa hanche. Une position bien équivoque, avec un certain degré d'homosexualité comme tous les deux n'étaient pas purement hétérosexuels (Surtout un en particulier...) 

 

Ça, il voulait bien l'avouer, Clyde Donovan adorait taquiner ses amis de façon très tactile. Mais toujours purement amicalement et sans arrière-pensées. C'était aussi lui qui donnait les meilleurs câlins, même Cartman le reconnaissait.  
Actuellement, ce n'était pas du tout pareil. Même sous couvert de jeu, Craig ne posait pas ses mains sur lui en toute amitié ou pour simplement s'amuser. Malgré ses sentiments sûrement sincères, il avait forcément quelque chose en tête, de terribles fantasmes, des envies contenues depuis trop longtemps... Bien que ses mains ne brûlaient pas les interdits, elles se contentaient de caresser sagement ses cheveux. Très doucement. Amoureusement, sûrement, puisque Craig était censé l'aimer. L'aimer plus qu'amicalement. Et sans pouvoir répondre précisément pour ce qui était de ses propres sentiments, Clyde considérait qu'il aimait ces contacts. C'était très doux. Surprenant mais nullement terrifiant, bien au contraire. Avec un petit quelque chose en plus d'agréable, en sentant le souffle de son ami qui s’accélérait légèrement. Là, tout proche de son oreille, et surtout de son visage. Pour une mystérieuse raison, sûrement pas si nébuleuse au final, le gamin avait envie de serrer son ami dans ses bras. Mais pas juste pour un câlin réconfortant ou une sympathique étreinte fraternelle. Pour répondre à une envie sûrement normale, peut-être naturelle aussi. Et surtout, enfin arriver au fameux bon moment du premier baiser ! Quelque chose, son instinct probablement, lui soufflait que le moment était parfait. Et gay.   
Certes, qu'importe son romantisme, la scène restait catégoriquement gay. Si les parents de Craig, ou même sa sœur, débarquaient, ils seraient sûrement d'accord. Et surtout très mécontents. En fait, pire que bêtement mécontents. Dégoûtés, furieux, intraitables. 

Ils auraient donc de sérieux ennuis. Peut-être même que Craig allait être déshérité et mis à la porte. Suite à ça, ils ne pourraient plus rester ensemble et encore moins être amis ! À cette pensée, ou en sentant la bouche de son complice s'approcher trop près de sa joue, Clyde avait réagi d'un coup. Brusquement. Se redressant comme un ressort et sortant d'un bond du lit. Comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'un rêve étrange et pourtant pas si désagréable, dont il chassait d'ailleurs le principal investigateur. Sans ménagement, en le repoussant brutalement. Le plus loin possible de lui. Heureusement que le support moelleux où ils étaient tous les deux couchés il y avait à peine quelques secondes l'avait empêché de se faire mal. C'était au moins un soulagement.

Mais le soulagement était un sentiment furtif. Qui pouvait amplement laisser la place à de nouveaux doutes et de frustrantes angoisses. Des remords aussi. Celui qui venait de briser ce moment ne comprenait pas son geste malheureux. Une réaction directe provoquée par la peur d'être pris en flagrant délit et de tout perdre, en plus de gâcher la vie de son compère. Ou un doute venu par surprise au sujet du bon moment qui finalement n'était pas pour aujourd'hui. Reste à savoir si Craig allait comprendre ces explications une peu confuses et sûrement qualifiées de foireuses... 

 

Actuellement, au lieu de l'incendier ou le rouer de coups, son ami lui avait envoyé un regard blessé. Vexé. Légèrement honteux aussi. Peut-être qu'il s'en voulait de s'être emporté ainsi. Ou d'avoir cru que ce gros bébé pleurnichard était prêt pour comprendre ses sentiments, les accepter et même lui répondre !  
C'était bien beau de fanfaronner en costume de dragueur émérite et d'inviter son soi-disant petit ami à des rendez-vous romantiques, à côté de ces charmantes apparences il fallait aussi assurer. Assumer, et ne pas avoir l'air d'un pathétique petit garçon apeuré qui venait de presque commettre une grosse bêtise. Ou d'attraper une grave maladie...   
Au moins, malgré ce différend, Craig savait toujours aussi bien sonder ses pensées.

 

\- T'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas contagieux.

 

Une preuve de plus, au cas où Clyde douterait encore de son pote. Qu'il était crédule à ce point et n'avait toujours pas compris cette légère différence. Voilà pourquoi Craig jugeait quand même bon de souligner que l'homosexualité ne pouvait pas se transmettre comme un mauvais virus, si jamais son crétin de meilleur ami était demeuré à ce point. Ou tenait farouchement à ce qui lui restait d'attirance pour les femmes.   
Quoiqu'en disent certains scientifiques ou son cher ami, le grand admirateur de Bebe Stevens n'en était pas si sûr que ça. À vrai dire, il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser.  
Et être presque au bord des larmes ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir convenablement. Encore moins à être plus crédible.

 

\- Alors pourquoi je n'arrête pas d'y penser !!? Depuis que... 

 

Depuis qu'il savait que son meilleur ami était gay et surtout amoureux de lui. Que de son coté, Clyde se posait aussi des questions sur sa sexualité. Qu'il se découvrait même une attirance pour son ami ! Un ami qui était récemment presque devenu son petit ami, mais qui ne semblait pas bien saisir la gravité de la situation actuelle qui pourrait remettre le statut de leur relation en cause... 

Craig avait une drôle de tête. Encore plus que d'habitude. Pas étonné ou choqué. Pas non plus mortifié, comme si son ami venait de le gifler (Alors qu'il l'avait juste repoussé). Son ami se souvenait vaguement que le gamin au bonnet péruvien avait ce genre d'expression quand il se retenait d'éclater de rire devant quelque chose de réellement drôle. Ou d’absurde. Mais là ça ne pouvait pas être pour cette raison, malgré l'éclat de voix que Clyde venait d'entendre. Un rire franc, une hilarité considérée comme une rareté par ceux qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de côtoyer Craig Tucker.

Cependant, une bonne humeur que son compère ne partageait clairement pas. Comment Craig pouvait réagir ainsi face à quelque chose d'aussi grave et important ! Se foutre de sa gueule alors que son pauvre ami avait besoin d'entendre les bons mots rassurants, pas ces gloussements insupportables.   
D'ailleurs, pourquoi son meilleur ami actuellement peu idéal était tout à coup mort de rire ? Ce n'était pourtant pas drôle de se sentir fortement désorienté face à tant d'événements. D'avoir été infecté par ces maudits sentiments, cette sensation étrange qui lui donnait toujours envie d'étreindre amoureusement son ami, bien que ce dernier ne le méritait certainement pas pour le moment. 

Il ne méritait pas non plus un dîner aux chandelles, et tout le mal que se donnait ce pauvre naïf qu'était toujours Clyde Donovan. Ce dernier préférait d'ailleurs partir plutôt que de se faire humilier plus longtemps par les ricanements de son petit ami bien décevant en tout point. Néanmoins, sans claquer la porte derrière lui ou la laisser volontairement ouverte, il ne voulait pas se venger sur Stripe qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.  
Par contre, Clyde laissait son cher ami se débrouiller tout seul avec ses parents. Chercher une bonne excuse pour leur expliquer pourquoi son meilleur ami s'était barré si précipitamment de la maison sous leurs yeux ébahis. C'est vrai, les deux amis se disputaient très rarement et aucune fâcherie aussi grave ne s'était jamais déclarée. 

Seulement, cette fois, Clyde était sérieusement vexé, et toujours terriblement troublé.


	3. Chapter 3

Grâce à la pureté de la neige ou à cause de toutes les bizarreries qu'avait subi le climat de leur ville, Clyde s'était progressivement calmé en se retrouvant dehors. Pour prendre l'air et rester le plus loin possible de ce sale traître. Ce faux ami. Ce fauteur de troubles qui l'avait peut-être bien contaminé avec ses sentiments déviants... 

En attendant, un problème plus urgent persistait : Où allait-il dormir ce soir ? Avant de partir de chez lui en direction du futur nouveau rencart parfaitement romantique, Clyde avait prévenu son père qu'il dormirait chez son meilleur ami.  
En bon fils digne de confiance, le gamin ne se voyait pas débarquer par surprise à la maison en expliquant ce petit changement de programme. Par souci de fierté aussi, car ce petit vantard adorait mettre en avant l'image stable de son amitié avec Craig Tucker, comparée à la relation passionnelle mais parfois ombrageuse de Stan et Kyle. À la différence des super boyfriends, ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés au point de se battre et devoir partir chacun de leur côté. Et puis surtout, même s'il entretenait de bons rapports de confiance avec son père, Clyde ne se voyait vraiment pas lui avouer la vérité. Et donc, par acheminement, la découverte très récente de sa bisexualité.

 

Une seule personne était au courant de ce secret, et de tous les autres à graviter autour de ce fait devenu presque incontestable. Un personnage fortement critiqué par certains de ses congénères et aux méthodes trop souvent discutables. Toutefois, Clyde avait choisi de lui faire confiance. Sa seule planche de salut était donc de se rendre sans plus attendre à sa maison, en espérant y trouver refuge et en prime quelques conseils (Des vrais conseils cette fois). Il l'avait bien mérité après toutes ces émotions !  
Enfin, ce n'était peut-être pas en accord avec l'avis de son confident qui venait justement de lui ouvrir la porte. En constatant de sa mine presque menaçante et en observant cet adorable pyjama orné de nounours, Clyde était pris à la fois d'une envie de fuir à toutes jambes et de pouffer de rire. Dans les deux cas c'était une très mauvaise idée pour espérer arranger les choses... Heureusement, il avait réussi à assez étonner Eric Cartman pour le dérider un peu et lui faire oublier sa mauvaise humeur passagère. Leur précédente conversation téléphonique surtout, celle où son jeune élève bien ingrat lui avait raccroché au nez alors que ce grand sage lui faisait profiter de ses précieux conseils...

 

\- Clyde ? Normalement tu devrais être avec Craig, ta nouvelle petite amie...

 

Vu les circonstances et la légère altercation avec sa fameuse petite amie, Clyde n'avait pas le cœur à sérieusement reprendre Cartman. En plus il avait trop besoin de son aide, risquer de se brouiller avec celui qui représentait peut-être sa dernière chance serait fatal pour son histoire d'amour avec Craig. Si elle avait réellement commencé un jour...

 

\- Il y a eu un petit problème... 

 

Un minuscule problème. Qui, malgré sa futilité, ne méritait pas d'être raconté en coup de vent, presque en public malgré l'heure tardive, à une porte pouvant se refermer à tout moment.  
Heureusement, pour une fois compréhensif ou voulant être en parfaites conditions pour suivre les nouvelles aventures pitoyables de Clyde Donovan, Cartman avait invité ce héros malheureux à entrer. En lui signalant que toute la maison lui appartenait ce soir puisque sa mère était absente au moins jusqu'à demain matin. Partie rejoindre son nouveau petit ami, bien sûr ! Une histoire sérieuse car elle ne mettait jamais de robe aussi belle, autant de maquillage et de parfum pour rejoindre un simple plan cul. En ricanant, son fils avançait qu'il devait sûrement être question d'un homme marié car Liane Cartman n'avait jamais invité à la maison la fameuse conquête. Et rendait presque secrète cette liaison inévitablement vouée à l'échec d'après les visions divines de son fils indigne. En attendant la tragique séparation, ce vilain garnement comptait leur faire du chantage pour avoir un peu plus d'argent de poche et plein de cadeaux supplémentaires !

Même s'il hochait vaguement la tête et avait une certaine reconnaissance encore fragile envers Cartman, Clyde n'avait pas le temps d'écouter ces commérages de fils unique trop gâté. Cependant, le gamin se questionnait sur son propre sort familial assez similaire. Peut-être bien que son père aussi fréquentait une personne mariée, voilà pourquoi il ne lui parlait pas encore de cette femme. Et qu'il avait vraiment l'air d'un adolescent à découvrir le véritable amour. Un peu comme son fils... Sauf que celui-ci jugeait sa romance comme étant bien plus complexe qu'une relation adultère. De base une relation homosexuelle devait être compliquée. Surtout avec quelqu'un comme Craig Tucker. Mais, d'un autre côté, Clyde n'avait pas réellement envie de le laisser tomber pour un autre. Ou même une autre...  
Aussi, il ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié de Craig. Sans non plus renoncer à ces émotions si nouvelles mais définitivement appréciables grâce à la présence non négligeable de son meilleur ami.

À un niveau plus terre à terre, le soupirant de Bebe Stevens se rendait compte qu'il commençait à avoir très faim. Et cette merveilleuse odeur de poulet n'arrangeait rien...   
Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, et assez touché par le visage désemparé de celui qui restait quand même un peu un ami, Eric expliquait que sa mère était passée chez KFC pour lui prendre de quoi faire un véritable repas de roi. Selon les préférences très précises d'Eric Cartman, bien entendu.   
D'ailleurs, le vrai Cartman n'aurait jamais proposé à un gars misérable, et surtout n'étant pas au préalable invité à sa soirée très privée, de partager avec lui son dîner. Confortablement installé dans sa chambre. Avec comme accompagnements quelques délicieux sodas et aliments sucrés disposés sur un plateau dont Clyde savait instinctivement qu'il en aurait la responsabilité pour le porter jusqu'à destination. Par contre, le gamin ignorait sincèrement qu'un de ses grands rêves se déroulerait de cette façon si surréaliste.

 

Depuis qu'il avait découvert l’existence des célèbres soirées pyjama où se retrouvaient les filles en petit groupe listé et très select, celui qui se prenait toujours pour un grand tombeur avait rêvé d'y assister. En tant que spectateur, espion, guest star, petit ami de Bebe... Mais pas de passer une de ces soirées magiques seul aux cotés de Cartman. Que, dans sa grande bonté, celui-ci lui prête un pyjama (Légèrement trop grand, mais Clyde jugeait plus sage de se passer de commentaire). Qu'il laisse son invité se changer tranquillement dans son coin pendant que cet hôte pour le moment irréprochable sorte de son placard un petit matelas qui ferait parfaitement l'affaire comme lit de fortune. Et comme support pour disposer leurs fabuleuses provisions, voilà pourquoi Clyde ne s'était pas fait prier pour rejoindre son confident et s’asseoir à son tour sur ce matelas. De cette manière, il était sûr de ne pas se faire avoir si ce gros porc dévorait à une vitesse étonnante tous ces précieux morceaux de poulet croustillants.   
Étonnamment, Cartman se montrait davantage intéressé par le cas de son petit protégé que la satisfaction de son jugement gustatif. Il l'encourageait même en abordant directement leur dernière conversation téléphonique, où avait été évoquée la fameuse bêtise de Stripe. Celle qui avait fait basculer la soirée en amoureux. Peut-être même changé le cours de leur histoire ! Jamais très loin, le naturel revenait tout de même au galop. Et Eric Cartman n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire une petite remarque bien à lui. 

 

\- Je ne le dis pas devant Craig car ça pourrait le faire pleurer de rage, mais c'est scientifiquement prouvé que les cochons d'Inde sont cons. Et beaucoup moins intelligents que les chats. 

 

Peu importe, Clyde ne voulait pas entrer dans ce genre de débat. Il aimait tous les animaux sans chercher à savoir qui était le meilleur. Et adorait sincèrement le petit Stripe qui était loin d'être stupide. Le cochon d'Inde agissait en plus comme les gamins ayant un rôle clef dans les films romantiques, les enfants avec de la suite dans les idées qui servaient innocemment d'entremetteur entre l'heureux élu à réunir avec leur parent dont le cœur était à prendre. À ce sujet, les choses se passaient presque comme dans le film que ce grand romantique encore un peu maladroit avait imaginé, sa propre version de "Maid in Manhattan". Mais cette fois, le couple principal serait Craig et lui. Et là, la fin se clôturant sur un mariage lui plairait beaucoup plus...!

Se fourvoyant complètement, et surtout volontairement, Cartman demandait innocemment à son unique invité en mode Sleepover party si ce sourire niais qu'il affichait était lié aux remerciements de Craig. Si, dans l'espoir de le récompenser convenablement pour l'avoir aidé durant ce moment de nettoyage futile, son cher ami lui avait fait une petite gâterie...  
Clyde, dont le sourire venait de retomber illico, avait l'impression de subir une torture bien vicieuse. En savourant cette délicieuse peau de poulet au goût incomparable tout en devant écouter les quolibets toujours d'aussi mauvais goût de ce gros con. Pour un peu, ces paroles malsaines lui auraient presque coupé l'appétit.

Seul point positif : Cette fausse question bien provocante lui permettait au moins d'aborder un certain sujet assez gênant sans trop bafouiller, ou s’emmêler les pinceaux pour expliquer calmement la situation. Car ce supposé grand connaisseur de l'amour se retrouvait réellement désarçonné. Et pas vraiment aidé par le soutien moral de son cher confident. Clyde prenait donc sur lui pour expliquer le plus gentiment possible à son cher ami Cartman que Craig ne lui avait pas fait une chose aussi... Troublante. Même si dans les films pornographiques, les fellations semblaient être quelque chose de divinement agréable (et jouissif, bien sûr), il ne voulait pas que leur relation soit exclusivement sexuelle. Le tristement célèbre soupirant de Bebe Stevens enchaînait donc que c'était sûrement pour cette raison qu’il avait paniqué et fui à nouveau quand, une fois revenus dans la chambre, son ami l'avait taquiné et fait basculer sur le lit pour le chatouiller. Sans lui forcer la main pour passer aux choses sérieuses, Craig lui avait quand même caressé la tête. Clyde venait à l'instant de décider de garder certains détails pour lui tout seul. Non seulement le gamin n'était pas totalement sûr de leur véracité, mais en plus il y tenait trop pour les déballer grossièrement devant un gars pas totalement digne de confiance et qui ne se gênerait pas pour les juger trop sévèrement. Ces adorables et discrets petits baisers que lui avait donné son ami à quelques endroits stratégiques de son visage, sans oublier cette douce sensation suite à cette proximité plus amoureuse que simplement amicale, resteraient donc un nouveau secret partagé avec son meilleur ami. Pour sauvegarder sa fierté déjà assez malmenée, Clyde avait aussi choisi de passer sous silence le moment où son meilleur pote lui avait ri au nez. Ce passage moins idéal lui restait encore au travers de la gorge... 

Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si le grand sage à lui servir de confident avait eu besoin de plus d'indications pour tout de suite mettre le doigt sur le cœur du problème. 

 

\- C'est très simple. Si tu as encore tout foutu en l'air c'est parce que tu ne t'es jamais demandé si ton pote te faisait bander.

 

En langage plus correct, s'il trouvait son pote attirant, beau, à son goût... Cartman lui aurait demandé son avis sur le physique de Bebe Stevens, ou de n'importe quelle fille de la classe, Clyde aurait sorti tout un arsenal de jolis compliments. Surtout pour le cas de Bebe, ce sujet passionnant si familier pour ses pensées. En plus d'être salutaire pour ses pulsions et divers fantasmes. Alors que quand il était question de Craig Tucker, le meilleur ami de ce dernier se retrouvait tout de suite un peu mal à l'aise. Et baragouinait timidement, trop rapidement pour paraître naturel, qu'il trouvait que Craig avait de très beaux yeux bleus...

Mais, au lieu de laisser son élève se ridiculiser davantage, Eric Cartman, armé de sa délicatesse habituelle, l'avait coupé dans son élan bien maladroit.

 

\- Je ne te demande pas des commentaires de gamine complètement conne devant son idole, je veux une vraie réponse !

 

Prudent et pudique concernant ses sentiments et l'univers qui s'était créé tout autour, Clyde n'osait pas avouer à celui qui n'était sûrement pas digne d'être un ami de confiance qu'il y avait déjà songé. Dernièrement, depuis le jour fatidique, en apercevant Craig ou au moment de s'endormir, son esprit s'emportait un peu. Dérapait, allait peut-être trop loin en remarquant que son meilleur ami était cool moralement et physiquement. Même si, en raison de son genre, le gamin au bonnet péruvien n'avait pas de formes féminines ou de charmes uniquement possédés par les filles, son ami ne le trouvait pas repoussant. Et songeait que ça ne lui déplairait peut-être pas de l'embrasser, le toucher, le serrer dans ses bras... 

Bien volontairement très peu subtilement pour mettre sa cible dans l’embarras, Cartman profitait de ce bref moment de silence ponctué par sa dégustation d'un paquet de chips pour faire exprès de tout comprendre de travers. Et, accessoirement, mettre encore plus son petit protégé mal à l'aise. 

 

\- Mais je te comprends, Clyde. C'est vrai que Craig n'est clairement pas un Apollon, tu mérites bien mieux.

 

Comme prévu, cette soirée pyjama se déroulait dans ses règles les plus ancestrales. Les deux amis grignotaient distraitement leur collation tout en parlant du garçon à caser avec l'un d'entre eux. Une version gay des fameuses soirées entre filles ! Et, plus précisément, le plus machiavélique du duo improvisé jubilait de voir la réaction immédiate de Clyde. Celui-ci venait de tourner vivement la tête vers lui pour lui couler un regard furieux. Prenant plus à cœur cette pique destinée à son ami que cette marque d'estime peut-être feinte lui étant destinée. À moins que ce pauvre naïf restait trop stupide pour comprendre la subtilité de sa phrase et avait juste percuté en entendant la critique au sujet de son ami adoré...  
Qu'importe, ce petit détail n'avait pas empêché Cartman d’enchaîner sur son précieux avis d'expert pas forcément très neutre. 

 

\- Je ne fais que dire la vérité ! Déjà, Craig est bien trop grand. Il porte toujours ce bonnet hideux. Ses yeux sont flippants. Et son nez est tellement moche qu'il lui gâche tout le visage, qui est déjà pas terrible d'ailleurs, avec toutes ces taches de rousseur infâmes...

 

Un véritable meilleur ami digne de ce nom se serait assurément jeté sur ce gros porc pour lui passer l'envie de cracher à nouveau des propos aussi insultants et faux. Et aurait été assez intelligent pour remarquer que Craig avait les mêmes traits fins du visage de sa mère, sauf que cette dernière s'était paraît-il fait refaire le nez... Pour son cas, le meilleur ami de Craig sentait quand même une lente colère bouillir à l'intérieur de lui. Sincèrement vexé que cet odieux personnage dénigre ainsi son compère. Ou de ne jamais avoir prêté assez d'attention à l'apparence de son ami pour pouvoir tacler toutes ces paroles incorrectes avec les bons arguments. Juste d'avoir toujours trouvé son pote très cool, et lâcher donc trop simplement que Craig s'était souvent battu et avait donc au moins une fois eu le nez cassé.  
Peine perdue. Son interlocuteur n'allait pas se contenter d'explications aussi minables et bancales face à ses paroles de toute façon incontestables.

 

\- N'essaye pas de m'endormir avec tes bons sentiments !! De base, Craig a un nez bizarre. Pas la peine de lui chercher des excuses ! C'est comme pour ses dents. Même avec cet appareil dentaire ses dents vont rester toutes pourries. Pas étonnant s'il sourit si peu ce con... !

 

Pas complètement, Clyde pouvait se vanter de souvent avoir droit aux sourires sincères de son ami. Et même des sourires plus tendres que simplement amicaux...! De très beaux sourires, vraiment. Charmants et agréables au point de lui faire esquisser une expression un peu rêveuse, lointaine, mais où se lisait néanmoins un net sentiment de joie. Un détail qui n'avait bien sûr pas échappé à son confident, toujours très inspiré pour le surprendre au pire moment et lui aussi afficher un rictus beaucoup moins pur pour illustrer sa nouvelle provocation.

 

\- Je sais pourquoi tu souris comme ça. Tu te dis que malgré tous ces terribles défauts, Craig a quand même un très beau cul. Juste un peu bombé, bien comme il faut...

 

Ça non plus, Clyde ne l'avait pas remarqué. Pourtant, il piquait quand même un fard en pensant précisément à cet élément physique de son ami. Un élément définitivement gay. Lui qui croyait que seules les formes généreuses d'une femme pourraient le troubler à ce point, le voilà à présent qui fouillait dans ses souvenirs les plus précis dans l'idée de dégoter les meilleurs flashs révélant les fesses de son meilleur ami. Les quelques fois où ses yeux avaient dérivé par accident, et quand le pur hétéro qu'il était à l'époque s'était dit en riant intérieurement que c'était trop gay comme situation. Sans prendre le temps de se poser les bonnes questions, celles d'un ordre purement esthétique. Des questions normales aussi, sûrement, pour une personne bisexuelle... Cela ne serait donc plus horriblement bizarre s'il trouvait que Craig était mignon et attirant. C'était même tout à fait dans l'ordre des choses de détailler chaque détail physique de son petit ami ! 

Toutefois, le fait que Cartman soit si bien renseigné au sujet d'une certaine partie du corps de son complice chassait d'un coup toutes ces douces pensées.  
Depuis leur enfance, ce célèbre amateur de tacos avait toujours considéré Eric Cartman comme un être un peu à part. Un gars qui était déjà tombé amoureux de quelques filles, mais ne paraissait pas s'intéresser plus que ça aux romances ou au jeu de séduction. Encore moins à son propre cas pour une histoire de couple. Peut-être bien que tout ce désintérêt cachait un terrible secret, comme une certaine attirance pas seulement tournée vers les personnes de sexe féminin... 

Si son raisonnement tenait la route, Cartman devenait donc un rival redoutable ! Puisqu'il semblait bien au courant des façons de faire des gays et avait eu le temps d'observer attentivement Craig, visiblement. Plus que jamais sur ses gardes, Clyde avait brusquement arrêté de manger ses précieux doritos mis à temps de côté, pour lancer un regard pire que méfiant à son confident. 

 

\- Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, Clyde ! Jamais je toucherais à ta pute, j'irais pas me souiller en tripotant un demi-roux.

 

\- Hein !? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

 

\- Son père est roux, ses gènes sont donc infectés par cette malédiction ! D'ailleurs, si vous décidez de faire des enfants, il faudra uniquement utiliser ton sperme et pas celui de ce lépreux. 

 

Cartman allait un peu vite en besogne : Clyde commençait tout juste à s'imaginer en couple avec son compère, rêver furtivement à une éventuelle vie à deux, c'est à peine s'il osait penser au mariage, alors pour ce qui était des enfants...   
Pour ne pas trop se laisser submerger par ses émotions et paraître une fois de plus pathétique, le gamin préférait servir une réponse vague mais expéditive. Pour au plus vite passer à un autre sujet.

 

\- C'est des conneries tout ça...

 

\- Ah tu ne me crois pas !? 

 

Malgré les événements, Clyde était bien forcé d'admettre qu'Eric était plutôt doué pour raconter les histoires. Cette anecdote à directement concerner son meilleur pote datait de plusieurs années, peu après le dixième anniversaire de celui qui à l'époque n'était pas encore son petit ami. Quand Stan et sa bande avaient demandé à Craig de se joindre à eux pour leur projet de groupe de musique péruvienne. Uniquement grâce au chèque que le fan de cochons d'Inde avait reçu pour son anniversaire, comme le lui avait expliqué plus tard celui qui avait perdu à jamais et bien bêtement ses 100 dollars...

Mais le détail intéressant et primordial n'était pas de nature pécuniaire. Loin de là. Il avait pris forme de façon totalement inattendue, presque en traître ! Alors que les gamins étaient occupés à se changer chez Cartman, car c'était la mère de celui-ci qui s'était occupée de coudre les vêtements censés être le plus fidèle aux costumes traditionnels du Pérou. Attentif au moindre petit élément qui pourrait servir ses intérêts, ou au moins son amusement car cette séance d'essayage était vite devenue très chiante, Cartman avait remarqué que Craig s'était volontairement éloigné du petit groupe d'amis pour se changer. Tout seul dans un coin, en leur tournant le dos.   
Au début, il n'avait pas compris l’intérêt de se montrer aussi pudique pour avoir juste à se déshabiller assez pour revêtir un charmant poncho customisé. Sournoisement, ce gars toujours prêt à brimer un de ses congénères s'apprêtait à apostropher Craig en lui disant qu'il se comportait comme une fille en s'isolant comme ça. Quel intérêt de jouer les timides alors qu'ils étaient entre garçons, sans risquer d'être fortement troublés par un morceau de sein. Même si deux super potes, en couple dans l'esprit de ceux qui les surnommaient les super boyfriends, seraient naturellement désintéressés par ce charme féminin... 

Au lieu de balancer cette simple pique à une de ses victimes préférées, ce gros lard avait eu bien mieux. En s'approchant de Craig, il avait aussitôt remarqué que ses épaules et son dos étaient recouverts de taches de rousseur. Des taches de rousseur dégueulasses, comme le redisait si bien Cartman qui l'avait bien sûr crié haut et fort en les apercevant la première fois.   
Ce gros con sans cœur se souvenait encore, en jubilant et avec une lueur malsaine dans le regard, de l'expression à la fois furibonde et terriblement gênée de Craig qui n'avait même pas osé le regarder dans les yeux et s'était habillé en vitesse. Une humiliation tellement profonde que ce gamin qui ne se gênait pourtant pas pour en venir aux mains n'avait pas dit un mot quand Cartman avait qualifié cette particularité physique de chose immonde. Une lèpre sous sa forme la plus laide et dévastatrice. Portée en plus par un demi-roux, une créature perverse impossible à discerner au premier coup d’œil. Un cas encore plus vicieux que les vrais roux !  
Comme d'habitude, fortement agacé lorsque Cartman insultait les roux (et insultait tout court), Kyle avait mis fin à cette lapidation verbale à sa manière. En incendiant ce gros porc, tout en lui expliquant que les taches de rousseur étaient quelque chose de naturel et génétique. Que cela n'avait donc rien de démoniaque ou sale. C'était même plutôt un petit charme personnel.   
Malgré toute cette bonne volonté, cela n'avait pas empêché Craig d'être toujours amèrement vexé et sûrement encore plus complexé par ce détail physique finalement assez voyant. Et au lieu d'admettre son mauvais esprit, Cartman concluait sobrement que ce maudit demi-roux n'avait pas dû être tellement atteint par ces paroles puisqu'il était resté dans le groupe malgré cette incartade. 

 

Au lieu de mettre définitivement à mort ce gros lard, bien que le crime soit maintenant classé sans suite, Clyde se trouvait déjà très loin de cette pensée vengeresse. Le meilleur ami de Craig se disait simplement, mais très sérieusement, qu'il avait toujours trouvé les taches de rousseur de son compagnon très mignonnes. Mais il n'osait pas demander à Cartman si ça faisait gay de penser ça. Par contre, ce gamin toujours fin prêt à défendre l'honneur de son compère, même un peu tard, s'autorisait un petit commentaire pour calmer les ardeurs moqueuses de son confident bien peu professionnel. Le remettre à sa place en utilisant lui aussi l'attaque sur le physique, malgré l'aspect assez déloyal de la chose. Enfin, ce n'était pas si ce n'était pas amplement mérité... 

 

\- En tout cas, Craig était bien avant toi sur la liste des garçons les plus mignons.

 

\- On s'en fout de cette liste, on n'est plus des gamins ! En plus moi je suis toujours musclé comparé à ce sac d'os.

 

N'ayant sûrement pas les capacités ni le temps d'expliquer la différence entre la graisse musculaire et la graisse tout court, celui qui avait été le officieusement classé premier se contentait de simplement hausser les épaules. En affirmant que ce n'était pas grave si Craig n'avait pas beaucoup de muscles. Et que de toute façon les mecs trop musclés ce n'était pas vraiment son truc... Une réponse claire, nette, précise, assez gay dans la forme. Et surtout, sortant du fond du cœur.

Cartman n'avait pas raté cette si belle occasion de saisir la balle au bond. Et faire remarquer à son jeune élève, à très juste titre, que sa bisexualité commençait à être de plus en plus présente s'il en venait à penser ce genre de chose si naturellement et sérieusement. Des pensées très gays !  
Bien sûr, cette constatation impossible à contrer venait de brusquement troubler Clyde. Qui avait simplement choisi de détourner la tête, trop ému pour se justifier au sujet de ce commentaire très révélateur. Sans comprendre que cette réaction immédiate et un peu puérile était tout aussi explicite que son observation précédente. 

Ce silence lourd de sens laissait également le champ libre à Cartman. Qui voulait bien sûr en profiter pour offrir un tour d’ascenseur émotionnel gratuit à ce cher Clyde. Une telle aubaine ne se refusait pas et si cela pouvait en plus lui ôter un doute...

 

\- Quel dommage que Craig ne soit pas une fille ! Une grande blonde très sexy qui se serait fait un plaisir de...

 

\- Non !! Je préfère que Craig soit... Lui-même.

 

Au lieu de renchérir férocement et dresser un outrageux portrait-robot d'une version féminine de Craig Tucker, Cartman avait solennellement hoché la tête. En observant que c'était bien ce qu'il voulait entendre. Et avant de laisser Clyde essayer d'y comprendre quelque chose, ce grand sage aux méthodes tout de même très particulières expliquait qu'il avait un plan.  
Un plan qu'il ne pensait pas devoir amorcer si tôt, mais les circonstances l'y obligeaient. Heureusement, comme tous ses autres plans, celui-ci ne pouvait pas échouer une seconde fois.


	4. Chapter 4

Craig aussi avait eu une visite surprise : Peu de temps après le départ de son meilleur ami, il avait reçu un appel téléphonique. Presque immédiat. Sonnant comme une décision prise sans y avoir beaucoup réfléchi avant, tel que l'aurait fait Clyde suite à ce nouveau départ précipité. Pour ensuite revenir voir illico son compère et plaisanter au sujet de cette soudaine montée de stress à avoir finalement surchauffé pour rien. Juste à cause d'un innocent éclat de rire nerveux suite à de si douces et naïves paroles. Des paroles en plus clairement significatives...!

D'où l'empressement du grand défenseur de cochons d'Inde pour décrocher, ainsi espérer entendre le plus vite possible la voix familière de son ami formuler une excuse maladroite. Encore plus bancale et ridicule que les précédentes. S'excuser de quoi d'ailleurs ?  
Hélas, Craig ne saura jamais la réponse puisque ce n'était pas son pote à l'autre bout du fil, mais Mark Cotswolds. Ce cher Mark, le gars dont Clyde Donovan semblait si jaloux. Terriblement et délicieusement jaloux ! Tellement que ce dernier n'aurait sûrement pas supporté que ce supposé dangereux prétendant ose à l'instant demander à son petit ami s'il allait bien. Le petit ami en question ne savait pas très bien où situer son humeur, mais se retenait d'à nouveau éclater de rire en imaginant la scène. Où Clyde ne ferait pas une crise parce que Craig avait donné son numéro de portable à un nuisible pareil, il essayerait plutôt de capter toute l'attention pour que ce pauvre Mark soit complètement oublié et ainsi peu digne d'être un rival digne de ce nom !

Tout en répondant laconiquement à son interlocuteur que tout allait bien, ce gamin peu décidé à se confier au premier venu s'était laissé retomber sur son lit. Pile à l'endroit où Clyde était affalé précédemment. Là où ils auraient pu se découvrir d'une toute autre façon beaucoup moins purement amicale...  
Non, ils ne seraient pas allés plus loin que des embrassades et quelques caresses bien inoffensives. À coup sûr, Clyde devait être encore vierge. Et complètement, adorablement, innocent, si on mettait de côté ses quelques connaissances contestables sur la sexualité gagnées grâce au monde merveilleux de la pornographie !   
En plus, son meilleur ami aurait été le premier informé si ce satané bouffeur de tacos bien trop fanfaron avait fait sa première fois avec une fille. Et avec un garçon, pas la peine d'y songer... Sauf s'il s’agissait d'une simple petite expérience accomplie en étant bourré. Une expérience pour laquelle Craig aurait été ravi de se dévouer généreusement, en toute amitié.   
Bien que cette façon de faire ne collait pas vraiment avec le romantisme très personnel et surtout secret de Craig Tucker. Qui aurait d'ailleurs aimé connaître sa première expérience avec cet ami qu'il aimait plus que les autres. Et pas grâce aux bons soins d'un manipulateur qui avait affirmé au gamin encore trop naïf qu'il était à l'époque que les gays ne l'accepteraient jamais s'il conservait sa virginité et restait si inexpérimenté. Un tissu de mensonges, bien sûr, maintenant cela lui semblait tellement évident.  
Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas été infecté par les méthodes et idées malsaines de ce genre de pervers prêts à tout pour arriver à leurs fins, le fan de cochons d'Inde se sentait rassuré de conserver sa part d’humanité, de sensibilité romantique. Cette envie de douceur, de complicité, de sentiments. Cette pulsion beaucoup plus forte que n'importe quel désir sexuel qui tombait définitivement d'accord avec sa raison : Jamais il ne forcerait la main à son meilleur ami. Ou le tripoterait de façon lâche, sous prétexte que son complice n'était plus strictement hétéro. Et encore moins profiter de la situation pour faire céder son pote à l'usure ou en lui embrouillant l'esprit. C'est Clyde qui devait donner son accord pour s'engager vers quelque chose plus amoureux et intime. À l'aide d'un simple mot, geste, paroles pompées dans un bouquin à l'eau de rose, qu'importe du moment que ça sortait du cœur ! Que ça soit précisément Clyde qui amorce leur premier baiser se classait également comme quelque chose d'envisageable et de tout bonnement parfait. Mais il ne fallait pas non plus en demander de trop à son pote déjà tout retourné si leurs mains avaient le malheur de se toucher. D'une façon totalement prévisible, c'était les approches assez frontales, bien que toujours sensiblement amoureuses, qui déstabilisait le plus son cher ami. Et Craig ne comptait pas bousculer ce dernier pour faire évoluer d'un coup sec et inhumain leur relation.  
Tout simplement parce que cela serait bien trop désagréable de profiter de son ami, que le plaisir ne soit pas complètement partagé. Ou, pire, que leur relation se retrouve brisée en voulant aller trop vite...

D'ailleurs, en parlant de choses désagréables, Craig avait l'impression que Mark Cotswolds (toujours à l'autre bout du fil) recommençait à devenir définitivement chiant. Cette façon de lui parler pendant de trop longues minutes de son nouveau télescope était crispante. À l'aide d'un monologue malgré tout sincère, Mark voulait capter toute son attention via ce sujet qui était un des sujet de prédilection de Craig (Et il le savait). Voilà pourquoi son ancien ennemi se demandait si ce gars autrefois si insupportable n'essayait pas de gagner encore plus sa sympathie. Voire son amitié. En lui montrant qu'il partageait encore plus sa passion, s'y intéressait sérieusement, s'appliquait soigneusement dans la contemplation des étoiles en étant au courant que l'ami tant désiré adorait cela.  
À quelques petits détails près : Craig préférait observer les étoiles en étant seul, bien tranquille, à s'ennuyer dans cette apaisante contemplation. Sa seule exception serait d'y convier une certaine personne, un gars très mignon, un peu plus petit que ses camarades mais ne manquant pas de charme, qui se prenait pour un grand séducteur tout en accumulant les râteaux et les cœurs brisés. Clyde Donovan était le seul spectateur à convier durant cet apaisant spectacle étoilé. Le seul qu'il aimait de cette manière, pas juste une attirance ou un petit coup de cœur. Quelque chose de plus fort, et parfois si douloureux en se disant que son compère ne pourrait jamais lui rendre ses sentiments. Qu'il était condamné à se taire, obtempérer, accepter de voir Clyde en couple avec uniquement des filles, sans grincer des dents en entendant son pote complimenter telle créature féminine, ou s'en prendre physiquement à une malheureuse victime pour passer ses nerfs en voyant son meilleur ami embrasser sa petite amie du moment. Sinon, leur amitié pourrait s'en retrouver en danger, ou dangereusement faussée si un certain secret était découvert.

 

Face à cette dure réalité finalement bien normale dans l'esprit de certains, il n'avait jamais vraiment osé y croire ou même voulu imaginer les choses sous un angle plus... Idyllique. D'un point de vue réaliste légèrement fataliste, pour ne pas dire négatif, le fameux premier rendez-vous amoureux avait juste été un moyen de calmer les tensions depuis un certain événement. Même si quelques détails bien précis auraient dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Ces si beaux vêtements que Clyde avait arborés si fièrement, quand ce n'était pas pour évoquer timidement son éventuelle bisexualité, assez pour que son complice retrouve un petit espoir encore fragile. Et comme si toutes ces preuves ne suffisaient pas, un message tout juste daté de ce matin se chargeait du reste. Un adorable message, tellement différent de ceux que son ami lui laissait d'habitude. Tellement différent que le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde l'avait relu plusieurs fois, avec le même petit sourire aux lèvres, en ne perdant pas de temps à faire savoir que lui aussi repensait beaucoup à ce rencart.  
Ajouté au comportement tout à coup très attentionné et troublé de Clyde. Ce dernier avait toujours été gentil et agréable avec ses proches, même avec quelqu'un d'aussi odieux que Cartman, mais là c'était de l'amabilité très différente. Parfois hésitante, mais très tendre. Ainsi que tous ces traitements de faveur strictement réservés aux codes du romantisme et uniquement destinés à Craig. 

Il ne savait pas très bien ce que son meilleur ami adoré avait eu en tête en étant si charmeur et sur son trente-et-un. Mais n'importe quelle manigance pour l'inviter cérémonieusement dans le restaurant le plus cher du Colorado et ensuite vite partir sans payer n'aurait pas réussi à supplanter la perfection de la situation agréablement ennuyeuse à laquelle Craig avait osé penser. Et qui lui revenait distinctement en tête, alors qu'à l'autre bout du fil Mark lui annonçait fièrement qu'il avait reconnu toutes les constellations dont ils avaient parlé l'autre jour, l'unique fois où Craig Tucker était venu chez lui. Approuvant vaguement ces paroles quand même très touchantes, le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde replongeait aussi vite dans ses pensées. Il connaissait déjà très bien la voie lactée, pas besoin d'un premier de la classe pour rabâcher des choses parfaitement connues et appréciées. En revanche, en ce moment, c'étaient des faits beaucoup plus incertains qui l’intéressaient. Étrangement, à concerner son fidèle complice qui pourrait bien devenir un peu plus. Qui aurait même dû devenir son petit ami, puisque c'était bien ce que Clyde semblait lui aussi vouloir... ? 

Si bien que juste après le bain de Stripe, en profitant de ce petit moment de jeu à base de chatouilles, ils se seraient pris naturellement dans les bras. Enfin, il aurait pris Clyde dans ses bras. À moins que ça ne soit son ami qui se serait chargé de l’étreindre... Ou non, surtout pas. Peut-être que son meilleur pote à fraîchement se découvrir pas seulement intéressé par les filles restait encore trop prisonnier de certains thèmes inculqués aux enfants dès leur plus jeune âge, ceux à concerner l'amour et les façons de se comporter avec une fille. Et rien au sujet d'un éventuel petit ami, qui serait donc traité de manière très... Hétérosexuelle. À le voir comme la femme du couple, et donc le prendre dans ses bras comme si la chose était parfaitement normale et évidente ! Son pauvre ami si naïf allait avoir beaucoup de chose à apprendre...

Pourtant, après de vagues réflexions tout de même importantes et en mettant de côté ses spéculations sur les restes de l'hétérosexualité de son ami, Craig voulait bien admettre qu'il avait une nette préférence par rapport au fait que ça soit Clyde qui le prenne dans ses bras. D'une façon romantique, amoureuse (même si son esprit avait eu du mal à prononcer ce terme...), à la fois intense et douce.  
Une version sensiblement évoluée des fameux câlins que son pote lui offrait sans compter, et surtout sans comprendre que ce genre de proximité troublait énormément son meilleur ami qui l'aimait bien plus qu'amicalement. À l'aimer au point de désirer secrètement ce genre d’étreinte, au cours de laquelle ce satané bouffeur de tacos balaierait enfin tous ses doutes et l'embrasserait. Sinon, Craig se ferait un plaisir de s'en charger lui-même. En ne se privant pas pour lui caresser doucement le visage, effleurer tendrement sa joue rien que pour voir cette réaction adorable que pourrait avoir Clyde. Et... Cette douce rêverie venait de se briser d'un coup au moment où son interlocuteur lui avait demandé si ça lui plairait de passer chez lui. En laissant bien volontairement planer le doute sur la date précise, exprès pour que Craig se charge lui-même de compléter sa phrase avec la date et l'heure.   
Mark n'était pas seulement une sangsue qui apprenait bien ses leçons, c'était un gars qui savait ce qu'il voulait sans se montrer trop lourd. Un trait de caractère à beaucoup lui plaire chez un homme. En plus Mark n'était pas trop mal. Mais Craig n'était pas assez désespéré pour aller jusqu'à répondre trèèès positivement à cette invitation dans l'unique but de se faire sauter par Mark Cotswolds. En lui faisant savoir quel télescope en particulier il voulait voir et ressentir, tout en se déshabillant lentement pour ensuite s'installer sur le lit bien trop parfait de ce gars qui voulait pourtant agir comme les autres...   
De quoi faire un excellent scénario pour un film pornographique gay, bien plus travaillé que ceux qu'il avait pu voir ! Toutefois, cela restait un élément peu adapté à la situation. Rien que du côté de Mark, qui ne devait pas être de ce bord-là et uniquement s'intéresser aux filles. Sauf si son insistance à peine adroite pour faire ami-ami était de la drague détournée. Qu'en parfait petit génie trop futé, il avait réussi à pirater son ordinateur et ainsi découvrir que Craig faisait souvent des recherches assez ciblées et peu hétérosexuelles, tout en fréquentant depuis de nombreuses années des forums gays... 

Quoiqu'il en soit, un rapprochement avec ce gars à gentiment devenir irritant s'il continuait à insister pour le revoir était impossible. Et serait insupportable, ses paroles grossièrement exagérées lui ressortaient déjà par les yeux. Comme si la fenêtre de la chambre ce cher Mark avait forcément la meilleure vue de toute la ville pour observer les étoiles...!  
Et puis surtout, le plus important, ses sentiments et son attirance pour Clyde étaient plus que jamais présents. Grâce à ses petites attentions, tous ses efforts pour tenter de se rapprocher de celui plus seulement vu comme un simple ami, même de la plus maladroite des façons.  
Mention spéciale à ce premier rendez-vous annoncé d'une manière mémorable. Entre la joie de pouvoir se reparler après un trop long moment sans nouvelles (À peine une journée...), alors que Craig pensait que son pote allait lui poser une question embarrassante. À la place, Clyde lui avait demandé ce que lui-même rêvait de demander à son meilleur ami depuis longtemps : S'il voulait bien passer un petit moment privilégié avec lui, assez particulier et pas simplement amical, pour ne pas dire "Sortir ensemble" !

Bien que le fait de former un vrai couple semblait encore un peu effrayer ce célèbre amateur de tacos, qui s'était rapidement éclipsé dès la fin du fameux rencart. Pile durant un moment qui aurait pu devenir fatidique s'il y avait eu un contact buccal progressivement romantique à sceller le nouveau statut de leur relation. Même un petit bisou sur la joue aurait été suffisant, bien qu'un peu ridicule compte tenu de leur âge... Cependant, Craig ne lui en avait pas voulu, peut-être parce que le gamin au bonnet péruvien avait été trop occupé à repenser inlassablement au petit jeu sous la table auquel leurs pieds et leurs jambes s'étaient adonnés. Si naturellement. Sans être accueilli par un rire moqueur au sujet de l'aspect très gay de ce genre de petit amusement. Et surtout avec un plaisir partagé à la fois innocent et lourd de sens.  
Craig l'avait ressenti. Et le ressentait toujours à l'instant alors que Mark lui expliquait fièrement que ses parents avaient enfin accepté la présence d'amis à la maison, qui pouvaient même rester dormir. Pas besoin d'en dire plus, Mark Cotswolds voulait devenir son meilleur pote, ou coucher avec lui dès qu'ils se reverraient. Peut-être bien les deux à la fois...  
Quel dommage, la place était déjà prise. Clyde Donovan resterait son meilleur ami. Et était même en passe de devenir son petit ami, à en juger par ce que ce pauvre naïf lui avait dit tout l'heure. Au sujet de ses pensées sans cesse occupées par le tragique événement ayant eu lieu en même temps que ce moment de bonheur avec Brenda Love, cette découverte très proche et physique de l'homosexualité. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, des sentiments de son pote tellement cool et gay. Un flot conséquent d'informations trop importantes pour que son esprit puisse y faire face en une seule fois et parfaitement calmement. Pendant que Mark lui énumérait tous les jeux de société auquel ils pourraient jouer (en oubliant sûrement volontairement le Strip poker), Craig se concentrait uniquement sur les moments de réflexion intense qu’avait dû avoir son meilleur ami. Clyde, seul dans sa chambre, à revoir en détail la scène où son pote adoré s'était collé à lui, en essayant de se remémorer ses propres sensations à ce contact imprévu. Et donc se faire à l'idée qu'il ne devait pas être complètement attiré par les filles s'il n'avait pas repoussé à l'instant son ami déviant... 

Clyde ne faisait vraiment jamais comme tout le monde. Au lieu d'agir comme dans les films à l'eau de rose et avouer ses sentiments de façon romantique, mignonne, et pourquoi pas légèrement subtile, il se laissait emporter par ses émotions mais restait toujours le plus sincère et émotif possible. Naïf et adorable. Jusqu'à avoir l'air d'un enfant complètement désorienté par ce qui lui arrivait. Par les attouchements pourtant bien inoffensifs d'un certain ami. Et ça, justement, ce n'était pas pour rien ! Non seulement son cher ami à se présumer bisexuel se posait beaucoup (trop) de questions, mais en plus il agissait de la sorte avec son plus fidèle complice. Celui que l'éternel soupirant de Bebe Stevens se disait tellement fier d'avoir comme meilleur ami, qui pourrait donc sans problème devenir son petit ami à en juger par son comportement de moins en moins strictement amical ! En plus, c'était bien grâce à ce fameux ami que le déclic avait eu lieu, comme l'attestaient ses dernières paroles avant de fuir pour tenter de conserver ce qui lui restait de fierté. 

 

D'ailleurs, cet aveu était plus rassurant qu'un soi-disant coup de foudre miraculeux suite à leur petit rapprochement. Où Clyde se serait comme par magie senti attiré par son meilleur ami et serait donc irrémédiablement amoureux, et, au point où en était le délire, devenu gay instantanément !  
Alors qu'au contraire, les choses étaient parfaites ainsi. Bien que parfois assez frustrantes. Quand son compère passait du temps à se questionner, hésiter, mais malgré tout continuer à s’investir dans leur relation évoluant progressivement. Amoureusement, uniquement par la faute de Clyde Donovan avec toutes ses idées de rendez-vous... Peut-être bien que dès demain un nouveau moment en tête-à-tête allait avoir lieu pour rattraper une occasion probablement manquée. Si Craig arrivait à se dépêtrer de l'insistance de celui qui tenait à devenir son nouveau meilleur ami.  
En plus, d'un côté, Mark lui faisait presque de la peine à essayer finalement si sincèrement de gagner sa sympathie et avoir la chance de passer au moins une heure à ses côtés. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas briser les espoirs de ce garçon sûrement très gentil et avait quand même envie de revoir Mark (Amicalement parlant), Craig finissait par finalement répondre qu'il allait y réfléchir. Et le rappeler plus tard pour qu'ils puissent se fixer sur une date pour la soirée consacrée à l’observation des étoiles. Lui aussi savait jouer à ce petit jeu, rester vague sans pour autant mettre des barrières. Et le fervent défenseur des cochons d'Inde avait volontairement oublié de préciser s'il comptait dormir ou non chez son futur nouvel ami.  
Cependant, Craig avait jugé bon de préciser qu'il était assez occupé ces temps-ci, avec un ami qui traversait une phase compliquée et avait donc besoin de sa présence. Un demi-mensonge : Clyde se retrouvait en effet face à une situation difficile, émotionnellement parlant. Son fidèle ami préférait donc rester à ses côtés pour l'épauler, lui montrer un peu plus ses sentiments sans pour autant le brusquer. Et surtout, éviter que ce pauvre naïf se retrouve entre de mauvaises mains qui lui feraient faire et croire n'importe quoi. Les sales pattes de Cartman, par exemple... 

Mais, au lieu de le complimenter sur ce bel élan d'amitié, Mark lui avait demandé d'un ton étrange si c'était bien de Clyde Donovan dont il était question. Un ton où se ressentait une espèce de brin de sournoiserie, voire de mépris. À défaut de chercher de quel mal souffrait cette dent que Mark avait contre le pauvre Clyde (à part le fait d'être le meilleur ami de Craig Tucker, justement), Craig avait simplement répondu positivement. Et vite mis fin à la conversation en expliquant que sa mère venait de l'appeler pour dîner. Ainsi, après de brèves promesses au sujet de son prochain appel et sa future venue tant attendue chez les Cotswolds, le gamin avait raccroché. 

Là aussi un presque mensonge, Mme Tucker n'avait pas encore demandé à son fils de venir se joindre à la célèbre obligation familiale de la soirée, mais l'heure s'en rapprochait. Et puis toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour couper court à un problème se rapprochant dangereusement, pour pouvoir se replonger tranquillement dans ses pensées concernant un certain sujet...


End file.
